Lonely
by deuxailess
Summary: Pada akhirnya Jimin tak dapat mengulang waktu yang telah terlewati. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. BxB.


Seorang pemuda berparas tampan sedang duduk di bangku kosong dekat masionnya, walaupun ini sudah menujukan tengah malam tetapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dirinya menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Sepintas kejadian beberapa tahun lalu melintas di otaknya yang membuat dirinya menyesal sampai detik ini, sungguh dirinya sangat menyesal telah menyakiti sesorang yang sangat dicintainya. Pemuda tampan itu menyadari bahwa seseorang yang telah disakitinya adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, dan pemuda itu baru menyadarinya saat orang itu meninggalkannya dalam kubung penyesalan yang menyesakkan.

.

.

 _Seorang pemuda manis sedang menunggu kekasihnya datang di sebuah taman tempat favorite mereka berkencan. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kesibukan yang memakan waktu mereka hingga tak sempat untuk bertemu, mereka hanya sesekali bertukar pesan melalui telefon, selebihnya mereka tak pernah bertemu. Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar, sesekali dirinya melirik jam yang melingkar di tagan pucat dan mungilnya, "Dia terlambat, lagi." Pemuda manis itu mendesah kecewa mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sudah terlambat selama 1 jam._

 _Pemuda manis itu bernama Yoongi, yang mempunyai nama depan Min. Yoongi sangat merindukan kekasihnya, sudah satu bulan ini Yoongi tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Yoongi masih menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya, sesekali dirinya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang sedikit membeku karena udara yang semakin dingin._

" _Yoongi!" Teriak suara dari belakang. Yoongi langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum sangat manis ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Yoongi melambaikan dua tangannya mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya mendekat. Tetapi kekasihnya justru berhenti dan merentangkan kedua tangannya._

 _Yoongi yang melihat kekasihnya merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah mengerti apa yang dimasud oleh kekasihnya Yoongi segera berlari ke arah kekasihnya._

 _Ya, seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Jimin, yang mempunyai nama depan Park. Jimin, kekasih yang sejak tadi Yoongi tunggu kedatangannya._

" _Kau menunggu lama baby? Maafkan aku, tadi aku ada rapat. Dan aku langsung kesini setelah rapat selesai." Ucap Jimin saat kekasih mungilnya berada di dekapannya._

" _Tak apa Jiminie, yang penting kau datang." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengusel di dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi mengusel di dada bidang milik Jimin, terutama saat dirinya sedang dalam mode manja. Yoongi akan menempeli Jimin kapan pun dan dimana pun. Jimin juga tak keberatan sama sekali saat Yoongi menempelinya, justru dirinya sangat senang melihat Yoongi dalam mode manja. Kadar kemanisan milik kekasihnya bertambah dua kali lipat._

 _Mereka melangkah pergi dari taman itu untuk menuju masion Jimin. Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke masionnya, Jimin beralasan udara cukup dingin untuk pergi kencan, apalagi Yoongi memiliki daya tahan cukup lemah saat cuaca dingin seperti sekarang. Yoongi hanya mengiyakan saja, toh yang penting dirinya bersama Jiminnya saja sudah cukup._

 _Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan, Jimin mengenggam jemari Yoongi dan memasukkan tangan mereka di coat yang Jimin kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin, genggaman tangan Jimin dibalas erat oleh Yoongi seolah tak Yoongi tak mau kehilangan Jimin. Tanpa Yoongi tau, saat ini Jimin sedang menyeringai di belakangnya._

.

.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal, kembalilah padaku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Jika kau tak mau kembali padaku, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Ucap Jimin pada angin malam yang saat ini menemaninya, seolah angin itu dapat menyampaikan pesannya pada orang yang Jimin cintai. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes di pipinya, tetapi Jimin sama sekali tak berniat menghapus air matanya. Biarkan kali ini Jimin terlihat lemah dan rapuh, sudah cukup selama dua tahun belakangan ini dirinya menutupi semua kesedihannya.

Jika Jimin dapat memutar waktu maka dirinya tak akan pernah menyakiti seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, dirinya juga tak akan pernah melepaskan Yoongi dari pelukannya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" ** _Seorang lelaki menang tidak mudah untuk mengeluarkan air matanya_**

 ** _Mereka bukan tidak pernah menangis, mereka hanya jarang menangis_**

 ** _Mereka tidak pernah menangis di depan kita_**

 ** _Karena mereka tidak ingin dipandang lemah_**

 ** _Karena mereka yang akan memimpin kita_**

 ** _Dan saat seorang lelaki mengeluarkan air mata untuk seseorang_**

 ** _Maka seseorang itu sangatlah berati untuknya."_**

.

.

 _Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di kamar milik Jimin. Yoongi melepas coat yang dipakainya dan segera menuju jendela lebar di kamar milik kekasihnya, saat ini Yoongi hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos yang lumayan kebesaran di tubuhnya. Yoongi sangat menyukai pemandangan yang disediakan dari jendela kamar milik Jimin, dirinya dapat melihat taman belakang di mansion Jimin. Pemandangan yang disediakan dari kamar Jimin memang cukup indah, maka dari itu Yoongi sangat menyukainya._

 _Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya berlari menuju jendela kamarnya hanya terkekeh kecil, dirinya sudah paham betul kebiasaan kekasihnya. Dari arah belakang Jimin dapat melihat tubuh indah milik kekasihnya yang tercetak jelas, Jimin segera berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _Yoongi merasakan ada seseorang yang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Yoongi meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas lengan kekasihnya._

" _Waeyo?" Tanya Yoongi._

" _Aku merindukanmu Yoon." Ucap Jimin sambil memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di bahu putihnya._

" _Nado."_

 _Jimin menarik turun sebelah kaos Yoongi agar Jimin lebih leluasa memberikan kecupan di bahu putih milik Yoongi. Jimin terus menciumi bahu kekasihnya, sesekali memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bahu Yoongi._

" _Ughh…" Yoongi mengeluarkan suara laknatnya saat merasakan Jimin meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Tangan Jimin merambat ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi, menyelusuri tubuh Yoongi dan meremas kecil tonjolan yang sedikit berisi di dada milik Yoongi._

" _Wanna play?" Jimin berucap dengan suara serak dan rendah tepat di telinganya._

 _Kalau sudah begini Jimin tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia mau._

" _Ughh… Jimhh…"_

" _Jawab aku dengan baik baby boy."_

" _Akhhk… ye-yeshh…"_

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, Jimin langsung membalik tubuh Yoongi dan melumat bibir merah milik kekasihnya. Mengobrak-abrik bibir dan mulut Yoongi sesuka hatinya. Yoongi sampai dibuat kewalahan oleh Jimin._

 _Jimin melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Yoongi satu per satu, tak lupa dirinya juga melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya._

 _Jimin membaringkan tubuh polos milik Yoongi di ranjang miliknya, memindih tubuh Yoongi dan memasukinya dengan perlahan._

 _Kamar itu berisi suara-suara desah dan erangan pasangan anak adam yang saling mengejar puncak kenikmatan._

 _Jimin berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas yang mereka berdua lakukan. Yoongi telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya, Yoongi kelelahan karena meladeni hormone dari Jimin, entah berapa ronde yang lakukan dan entah berapa banyak benih yang Jimin tanamkan di dalam tubuh Yoongi hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu._

 _Jimin memandangi wajah lelah milik Yoongi, saat Jimin sedang memandangi wajah Yoongi memandangi wajah milik Yoongi terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Tetapi Jimin berusaha menepis rasa tersebut._

 _Kegiatannya memandangi wajah Yoongi terganggu saat ponsel milik Jimin berdering, menandakan terdapat panggilan masuk. Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, dirinya melihat ID yang tertera di ponselnya, dan saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya Jimin tersenyum senang._

" _Yebboseo sayang, kau merindukanku hm?"_

" _Yebboseo Jimin. Ne aku merindukanmu, bisakah kita bertemu?"Jimin terkekeh mendengar jawaban di seberang teleponnya._

" _Bukankah tadi siang kita baru bertemu, bahkan kita melakukannya selama berjam-jam. Apa kau kurang puas hmm?"_

" _Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu lagi Jimin. Kita bertemu ya ya ya? Dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."_

" _Arraseo. Nanti malam aku akan ke tempatmu, persiapkan dirimu. Kau tak akan ku biarkan tidur."_

" _Aku menerima tantanganmu Tuan Park."_

 _PIP_

 _Setelah sambungan telefon terputus, Jimin berjalann menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnnya yang lengket oleh keringat dan cairan putih kental._

 _Ya, yang melefonnya adalah sekertaris Jimin di kantor. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mencari kenikmatan. Memang Jimin awalnya tak perduli sama sekali dengan sekertarisnya, tapi jika kau disediakan lubang yang siap di masuki dan payudara montok yang siap diremas, siapa yang tak menolak? Toh mereka sama-sama menikmatinya._

 _Bagaimana Jimin dapat menahan hormonenya jika sekertarisnya selalu memakai rok span pendek di pertengahan paha dan kemeja tipis ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh sekertarisnya. Bahkan sat kekasihnya sedang membukuk padanya, payudara milik sekertarisnya menyembul minta di lepaskan. Maka dari itu tanpa pikir panjang Jimin lasung menarik paksa sekertarisnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, mencium kasar bibir sekertarisnya, memeras payudara montok milik sekertarisnya dan mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam sekertarisnya. Dan Jimin menjadikan sekertarisnya tersebut sebagai pemuas nafsunya._

 _Kekasih gelap?_

 _Tidak, Jimin tidak akan pernah mencari kekasih selain Min Yoongi. sekertarisnya hanya sebatas mainan yang dapat Jimin mainkan sesuka hatinya._

 _Hatinya hak paten milik Yoongi._

 _Jimin hanya bersenang-senang. Ya, bersenang-senang._

 _Jimin itu lelaki tulen man, jika setiap hari Jimin disediakan hal-hal seperti itu maka Jimin tidak tahan._

 _Jimin bahkan rela berbohong tentang rapat yang diadakan tadi siang. Sebenarnya Jimin sedang bergumul dengan sekertaris seksinya. Tanpa Jimin tau, saat dirinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, Yoongi mendengar semua pembicaraan Jimin dengan seseorang di teleponnya._

" _Kau menghianatiku Jim, hiks…"_

.

.

Jimin tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, dirinya menoleh sebentar dan kembali memandang langit hitam di malam hari. Sehitam hidupnya saat Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Nyonya besar sedang di mansion anda Tuan."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang menuju mansionnya.

Orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan tersebut memandang prihatin punggung Jimin yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Sampai kapan dirimu akan seperti ini Jimin-ah?"

.

Setelah Jimin menghilang dari taman, seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempat yang sejak tadi di tempati oleh Jimin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pemuda itu telah berada disana, tetapi dirinya tidak berani untuk keluar, maka dirinya hanya melihat Jimin dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dirinya hanya belum siap bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Kau masih sangat tampan seperti dulu Jiminie." Ucap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang tadi di tempati oleh Jimin, saat melihat Jimin dirinya jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya hampir setengah gila. Kekasih yang sangat engkau percayai dan cintai, ternyata bermain di belakangmu. Di saat kau sedang mengandung buah hatinya, tetapi kekasihmu berbalik menghianatimu. Pemuda itu butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya, bahkan pemuda itu sempat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tetapi seseorang datang ke dalam hidupmu dan membatu membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Walaupun sampai sekarang pemuda itu masih sangat mencintainya, tapi memang kau dan dia tidakk dapat mengulang waktu yang terlah terlewati.

.

.

 _Jimin telah selesai bersiap-siap, Jimin mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil miliknya. Saat dirinya ingin membuka pintu sebuah suara mengagetkannya._

" _Kau mau kemana Jiminie?" Tanya Yoongi._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan itu Jimin berbalik dan berjalan menuju kekasihnya._

" _Aku ada pertemuan mendadak dengan klien baby. Dan aku harus kesana sekarang juga."_

" _Benar bertemu dengan klien?" Tanya Yoongi menatap tepat di mata Jimin, dan hal tersebut membuat Jimin gugup setengah mati._

" _Te-tentu saja benar baby. Kau sudah tak mempercayaiku?"_

" _Ani. Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja… entahlah kau seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu dariku."_

" _Hei, aku tak menutupi apapun darimu. Aku hanya pertemuan biasa baby, setelah itu aku berjanji akan segera pulang. Kau ingin apa saat aku pulang nanti? Boneka kumamon? Nanti aku belikan."_

" _Ani. Aku tak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau tidak membohongiku."_

 _Perkataan Yoongi barusan membuat Jimin menjadi tambah gugup, ingin rasanya dirinya lari dari suasana seperti ini. Tetapi jika Jimin menghindar maka Jimin akan ketahuan saat ini juga._

 _Jimin membawa tubuh telanjang Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, Yoongi memang belum menggunakan pakaian apapun. Jimin bisa melihat tanda merah keunguan yang di tinggalkannya di seluruh tubuh milik kekasihnya, menjadi kebanggan seorang Jimin dapat memiliki sosok indah bernama Min Yoongi. "Aku tidak membohongimu baby, kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Jimin._

" _Aku percaya padamu."_

" _Tapi dulu." Lanjut Yoongi dalam hati._

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan segera kembali. Kau istirahatlah kembali, sebelum kau bangun aku sudah kembali."_

 _Cup_

 _Jimin mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya._

" _Arraseo, hati-hati di jalan Jiminie."_

" _Hmm." Balas Jimin seadanya dan langsung meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian._

 _Saat mendengar mobil Jimin meninggalkan mansion, Yoongi bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur dan memakai baju seadanya. Dirinya langsung berjalan keluar masion Jimin, Yoongi mengabaikan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya, dirinya menghentikan taxi yang lewat dan langsung masuk ke dalam taxi tersebut._

" _Ahjushi tolong ikuti mobil itu."_

" _Ne tuan."_

" _Ahjushi jangan sampai kehilangan mobilnya."_

.

 _Yoongi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Yoongi bisa melihat mobil mewah milik Jimin terparkir apik di halaman rumah itu. Yoongi melangkah pelan menuju pintu dan mengetok pintu, tetapi setelah beberapa kali dirinya mengetok pintu tidak ada satupun yang membukanya. Pikiran Yoongi menjadi kalut, dirinya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa izin._

 _Yoongi berjalan pelan di rumah tersebut, dirinya melihat sepatu Jimin di dekat pintu berati memang Jimin berada di sini. Saat Yoongi sampai di ruang tamu, lutut Yoongi menjadi lemas seperti jelly. Yoongi melihat pakaian berserakan di lantai, dan yang paling penting membuat Yoongi syok adalah dirinya melihat pakaian Jimin yang tadi digunakan oleh Jimin._

" _Tidak, ti-tidak mungkin."_

 _Yoongi melangkah masuk menuju sebuah kamar, Yoongi melihat hanya terdapat dua kamar, dirinya melangkah menuju kamar yang terdapat suara aneh. Yoongi tahu itu suara apa, tetapi dirinya hanya ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Walaupun hati dan otaknya berteriak memintanya untuk segera berlari dari rumah ini._

 _Yoongi mendekati kamar itu, dirinya dapat melihat pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup secara benar. Yoongi membuka pintu itu perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kekasih yang sangat dipercayainya sedang bercinta dengan orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah perempuan. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki hancur saat itu juga._

 _Yoongi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jimin menggenjot wanita di bawahnya dengan semangat, bagaimana Jimin mencium bibir wanita itu, bagaimana Jimin memeras payudara montok milik wanita itu, dan bagaimana Jimin menggeram nikmat saat mencapai puncaknya._

" _Ji-Jimine…" Panggil Yoongi lirih._

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Jimin seperti berhenti saat itu juga, Jimin mengenal suara itu, suara kekasihnya yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun ini. Jimin menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dan terbelak melihat kekasihnya melihat mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata milik Yoongi mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata indahnya menuruni pipi mulusnya._

" _Yoo-yoongi…"_

" _Hiks… hiks… Jimin, kau jahat. Apa hanya aku saja kurang? Aku selalu percaya padamu, hiks tapi hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Hiks… sakit. Jim sakit hiks." Ucap Yoongi sambil memukul dada kirinya yang terasa sesak._

" _A-aku bisa jelaskan baby, kumohon dengarkan aku." Ucap Jimin mendekati Yoongi._

" _Berhenti!" Ucap Yoongi saat melihat Jimin berjalan mendekatinya._

" _KU BILANG BERHENTI!"_

 _Jimin terkejut mendengar Yoongi berteriak kepadanya, selama ini Yoongi tak pernah berteriak kepadanya, Yoongi selalu berbicara halus dan lembut padanya. Yang Jimin tahu Yoongi adalah pemuda yang selalu berkata lembut, tidak pernah sekalipun Jimin berteriak pada seseorang, terlebih padanya._

" _Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau berubah, hiks… Jika kau bosan padaku hiks berbicaralah Jim, tak perlu melakukan hal menyakitkan seperti ini hiks… aku…"_

" _Dengarkan penjelasanku baby, kumohon jangan menangis, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis." Ucap Jimin memohon pada kekasihnya._

" _KALAU KAU TAK BISA MELIHATKU MENANGIS KENAPA KAU YANG MEMBUAT AKU MENANGIS HAHH?!"_

 _Jimin merasa tertampar telak dengan perkataan Yoongi. Jimin tak bisa melihat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya, tetapi saat ini dirinyalah yang yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan air matanya. Jimin membatu tanpa bisa berkata. Disini memang dirinya yang salah, Jimin menyakiti Yoonginya, Jimin menghancurkan kepercayaan Yoonginya, Jimin menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya._

" _Kita berakhir Jim, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi sempurna untukmu, maafkan aku yang tidak mempunyai tubuh sebagus wanitamu, maafkan aku yang tak mempunyai tubuh semulus dan sebagus wanitamu, maafkan aku yang tak seseksi wanitamu, maafkan aku yang tak mempunya vagina. Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal Jiminie." Ucap Yoongi terisak dan di akhiri dengan senyum manis, senyum yang menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan yang dalam. Walaupun menyakitkan tapi Yoongi yakin jika ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua._

 _Yoongi tak merasa sakit lagi dan Jimin yang tak perlu bersembunyi dengan wanitanya di belakangnya. Adil bukan?_

 _Jimin tertegun mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Sungguh ini bukan yang diinginkan oleh Jimin. Jimin tidak mencintai siapapun kecuali Yoongi, dirinya tak ingin berakhir sampai disini. Jimin ingin seterusnya bersama kekasihnya Min Yoongi._

" _A-apa? Kau bercandakan baby? Aku sangat mencintaimu sungguh. Kumohon maafkan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."_

" _Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yoongi sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jimin. Yoongi sudah tidak dapat menahan semuanya. Sudah cukup sampai disini._

 _Jimin yang melihat Yoongi pergi segera memakai pakaiannya dengan sembarangan dan berlari mengejar Yoongi sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tanpa memperdulikan wanitanya yang terkapar menyedihkan di tempat tidur setelah kegiatan mereka._

 _Jimin mengejar dan mencari keberadaan Yoongi, tetapi dirinya tidak menemukan Yoongi dimanapun._

" _Baby… Yoongi… Yakk Min Yoongi kau dimana?! Jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu!" teriak Jimin kesetanan._

" _Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal hiks…"_

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…"_

" _Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu hiks…"_

" _MIN YOONGI!"_

 _Jimin terduduk di tengah jalan, dirinya menangis keras. Jimin menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal telah menyakiti dan merusak kepercayaan Yoonginya._

 _Jimin memegang dada di sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit luar biasa, berasa tertusuk beribu jarum yang kasat mata. Sungguh amat menyakitkan dan menyesesakan. Saat ini Jimin hanya bisa menyesali semua perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya tanpa bisa memperbaikinya._

 _Pada akhirnya, Jimin sekarang sendirian. Tanpa Min Yoongi kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, tanpa senyum manis milik kekasihnya, tanpa pelukan hangat milik kekasihnya, dan tanpa kekasihnya yang biasanya senantiasa menemani hari-harinya._

 _Kisah cinta indahnya bersama Yoongi telah berakhir sampai disini._

.

.

Yoongi kembali menangis mengingat kejadian menyakitkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walaupun dirinya sudah bangkit dari masa keterpurukannya, tapi ada saat dimana Yoongi akan menangis mengingat kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Yoongi hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai perasaan, jadi wajar saja kalau Yoongi merasakan sakit yang menyesakkan.

"Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi mendongak saat mendengar panggilan lembut seseorang di depannya. Air matanya semakin menetes saat melihat orang itu. Orang tersebut menghapus air mata yang meluncur dari kedua mata indah milik Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Yoongi-ya ayo pulang, tak baik berada di luar saat malam hari. Lihat dirimu, kau hanya memakai jaket yang sangat tipis. Kau tak tahan dengan udara dingin ingat?"

"Hyung, aku hanya… aku… aku…"

"Arraseo, ayo pulang."

"Ne hyung, kajja. Ayo pulang. Masakan aku sup daging ya hyung? Aku sedang ingin memakan sup daging buatanmu."

"Arraseo, apapun untukmu."

Orang tersebut membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dirinya menuntun Yoongi menuju mobil yang terpakir di seberang jalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan sesekali melempar lelucon dan senyuman.

Bagi orang itu, melihat Yoongi tersenyum dan tertawa adalah sebuah keharusan. Baginya sudah cukup Yoongi mengalami hal yang menyakitkan di hidupnya. Sekarang saatnya Yoongi untuk bahagia.

Tanpa seseorang dimasa lalunya.

.

.

.

" ** _Pada akhirnya kita tak bisa mengulang waktu yang telah terlewati._**

 ** _Kita hanya bisa menyesali kesalahan dan perbuatan yang kita lakukan._**

 ** _Hati manusia ibarat sebuah kaca transparan yang bersih dan rapuh._**

 ** _Saat kau mengotori dan meretakannya, bahkan pada titik kau menghancurkannya._**

 ** _Sebaik apapun kau berusaha memperbaikinya, maka kaca tersebut tak akan kembali seperti semula._**

 ** _Akan ada bekas retakan yang kau retakan di kaca tersebut._**

 ** _Sama seperti hati manusia, sekali kau menyakitinya. Maka kau tak akan pernah bisa memperbaikinya seperti semula sebaik apapun kau berusaha."_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _2017.24.11_**

 ** _-Romana-_**


End file.
